A Mischievious Case of Love
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: When Mr. Davenport woke up one Sunday, he expected the Lab Rats in their capsules and Leo in his bed. He definitely did not expect the living room trashed and his kids spread out the room. He needs to solve this mystery, but can he with only four teenagers as witnesses? (I do NOT own Lab Rats.) Part of my Father's Day Trio. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**A Mischievous Case of Love**

**(A story in the Father's Day Trio)**

**By The Meepy Freak**

As Mr. Davenport stalked into the living room like a zombie, he heard snores echo in the room. Slowly, the man rubbed his eyes and forced them open, only to jump back in surprise. It was a Sunday, the calmest day of the week for the brilliant scientist. It was his day to relax and flaunt his genius. However, looking at the state of the room he was in, Mr. Davenport knew he couldn't rest his brain yet.

He walked closer to the front door and slid his hand across Eddie's screen, waking the emoticon up. The emoticon yawned in such a noise that it made Mr. Davenport jerk backwards in surprise. However, Eddie simply ignored the action and signaled the sound of a bugle once he saw the state of the living room.

All at once, Mr. Davenport heard groans erupt from different parts of the room. The snoring stopped as the chaos began. Mr. Davenport was trying too hard not to laugh, but as the _responsible_ adult in the house (Tasha was still asleep), he knew he had to remain serious.

"Adam, get off me!" Bree tried to push her heavy elder brother, but the attempt was unsuccessful.

Mr. Davenport only shook his head in disappointment. The two were on the ground with Bree's head oddly touching the kitchen counter. Adam's head was on top of her stomach while his legs were squishing a cushion from the couch. The other couch cushions were spread across the room in awkward positions. The couch itself was bare except for Leo, who had been sleeping on the uncomfortable platform of the couch.

"Quiet down! Please!" a voice Mr. Davenport easily recognized as Chase groaned.

Mr. Davenport looked across the room to see Chase with his arm on the entertainment center and his head dangling in midair. His legs were trapped under a couch cushion, and he was surrounded by different metallic parts and broken light bulbs. Chase was trying to close both his eyes with one arm, but that effort only met with failure. Mr. Davenport looked at his other arm and quickly noticed the dark red substance that dripped down onto the entertainment center.

As the parent fled to his youngest bionic son, he tripped over some metal contraption on a broken version of what used to be the living room table. However, he stood up, grabbed the boy and directed him to the lab to get his arm checked out.

Bree, Adam, and Leo followed Mr. Davenport to the lab even though Leo was obviously half-asleep, and Bree and Adam were glaring at each other in fury. Still, everyone remained silent, afraid of what would happen next. The children had not meant any harm. However, the living room said an entirely different story.

It took about ten minutes for Mr. Davenport to bandage Chase's arm in a cast. Luckily, nothing had been broken, yet Mr. Davenport thought it was safe for him to wear the cast for at least a day even if Chase was bionic and would heal faster. Leo was now completely awake and alert. Bree and Adam on the other hand were having a staring competition that never seemed to end. Mr. Davenport sighed as he checked the time. It was only 7:23. Why was his life so difficult?

"Okay," Mr. Davenport said breaking the silence. "What happened after I went to sleep?"

Automatically, Bree pointed at Adam, "It is his fault!"

"What?" Adam retaliated. "It was your phone that ruined everything."

Leo and Chase chose to remain quiet as the two siblings fought each other using words too fast to comprehend.

"Stop it!" the parent in the lab sighed. How could Tasha sleep through all of this? "Adam, what happened?"

Adam smiled at Bree who smirked in return. However, Mr. Davenport was too impatient to correct them.

"I woke up- or no, Chase woke me up- when I got ready and went upstairs for my Incredible Edibles. Tasha had made blueberry pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream which is one of the foods near the top of my list. I mean, it is NOT one of the foods near the top of my list."

The eldest bionic's smile grew as he shouted "Saved it!" to himself.

However, Mr. Davenport had a frown that would not wash away, "From when Tasha and I went to sleep Adam, not from yesterday morning."

"Oh, we were picking out a movie, and Bree was being a girl," Adam concluded.

Mr. Davenport sighed. So far, he still knew the equivalent of about nothing. He should not have expected Adam to tell him a real answer. Then again, he still had three more kids to interrogate.

"Bree?" Mr. Davenport replied in the nicest tone he could (which only sounded snarky at this point).

"Finally!" the teenager stood up quickly as if she had been waiting in a long line for a rollercoaster ride.

"Anyway, we were picking out movies when Adam was being the stubborn idiot he always is. I mean, I just suggested a movie- Caitlin had watched it and said it was amazing-, and the big baby got mad."

"I am not going to watch a girl movie!" Adam replied.

Bree however ignored him, "I had to stop texting Courtney- she just broke up with Brandon- to argue with Adam, and then, Chase comes and takes my phone."

"I needed the power," Chase interrupted to earn one of Bree's famous silencing glares.

"Wait a second!" everyone looked at Leo confused. Mr. Davenport had forgotten he was in the lab. "Courtney's single."

Mr. Davenport could not help rolling his eyes to this. He just wanted a straight forward story, not a twisted tale of opinions.

"You are not dating Courtney," Bree scrunched her face thinking about the two together. "Eewww. That would be gross."

"Don't you like Janelle?" Chase asked Leo. Mr. Davenport groaned. Why couldn't they stay on topic?

"True..," Leo replied thinking about his personal dilemma. "Still, I could use Courtney to get Janelle to date me."

Bree gasped, "Courtney is my friend. You will not _use_ her!"

Did everyone forget what this conversation was about expect Mr. Davenport?

"What happened last night?"

The four kids froze and turned to Mr. Davenport with questionable looks on their faces. Mr. Davenport threw his head back and groaned. Now, he knew why he did not like kids before.

"I know what happened!" Eddie mocked from the screen from the lab.

Mr. Davenport sighed in relief as he tried playing the security footage from yesterday.

"The power went off," Eddie stuck his robotic tongue out at Mr. Davenport who just groaned in response.

His cameras had no time to record the footage if the power went off. Now, Mr. Davenport was only wondering how he and Tasha slept through all this ruckus? Then again, Tasha was still sleeping now, wasn't she?

However, Mr. Davenport still had two more kids to interrogate.

"Chase, please tell me what happened?"

"I was doing that," Bree clued in as if it was obvious.

Chase stuck his tongue out at her, "Well, now it is my turn."

Bree only rolled her eyes in response to her younger brother.

Chase began his story, "I was making a robotic dog that could follow commands in the lab last night. I had perfected the programming- or so I thought- when I went upstairs for more power sources. Adam and Bree were supposed to be watching a movie, but they were arguing instead. I saw that Bree was not using her phone, so I took it and put it in the dog."

"So really it is Chase's fault then," Adam called out. Truthfully, he just wanted to leave the lab to eat his favorite cereal.

"It is nobody's fault!" Chase retaliated.

"Continue your story Chase," Mr. Davenport did not have time for more fighting!

Chase followed the inventor's command, "The dog still did not have enough energy, so I brought it upstairs where it saw the wrath of Bree and Adam!"

"Rude much," Bree responded.

Adam on the other hand cheered, "Yay! He mentioned me!"

Everyone looked at Adam weird while Chase continued the story, "The dog finally powered up- though the electricity went off- and saw Adam and Bree fighting like little kids. Then, it started to mimic the behavior."

"You cannot pin this on us!" Bree shouted at her little brother.

"Yeah," Adam backed up Bree, but it was obvious he did not know what was happening.

Mr. Davenport sighed once more as the three (mainly Bree and Chase) continued arguing about whose fault it was. Chase's story was the most on topic, the way Mr. Davenport wanted the story to be, but Chase still did not explain everything. Mr. Davenport knew that if he let Chase continue his story, there would only be more chaos. Luckily, there was one more kid in the room.

"Leo, continue the story," Mr. Davenport groaned. He was starting to get a headache. These arguments were irking him.

"Seriously?" Leo replied. This shut the bionic siblings up.

"Well, when the power cut, for some odd reason, my alarm went off. It was maddening too since I was having the best dream about…"

"Nobody cares!" Bree yelled. She was cranky too.

"Fine!" Leo became defensive. "I went downstairs to see Chase's dog go crazy. Chase was running around the room with a wrench trying to fix the dog. He was holding so many power sources, he looked like a human magnet. Meanwhile Bree and Adam were having a fight of their own. Adam threw all the pillows off the couch in frustration. Bree was glitching, running around until she hit the counter and fell into unconsciousness. Adam tripped over her and fell too, though he was not unconscious."

"I was sleepy," Adam stated as Bree rolled her eyes.

Leo, thankfully, continued telling the story, "Anyway, the dog threw Chase onto the entertainment center, and the stuff in Chase's hands fell on the area surrounding him. He fell unconscious too. Then, the dog tried to attack me so I climbed on top of the couch as the dog pulled Adam by his legs a little. However, Adam was already asleep, so I_ heroically_ powered off the dog. Then, I fell asleep on the couch like an awesome person ready to go on missions."

Leo's eyebrows raised and lowered at the last sentence, but Mr. Davenport did not want to deal with that now. Even though Mr. Davenport knew what happened, there were still some things unclear to him.

"Why is the living room table broken?" the adult asked slowly.

It was Leo who answered, "I broke it on top of the dog to stop it. I mean, there are always sacrifices for heroic feats."

Mr. Davenport ignored Leo for the moment. The scientist turned to Chase with one more question.

"Why did you even make a robotic dog?"

Chase chuckled nervously in response, "Happy Father's Day?"


End file.
